Evil Spirits
by itslovemydearsherlock
Summary: Castiel was never a horror movie fan, or a fan of anything that goes bump in he night. But after one night at his town's local haunted walk, Castiel is roped into scaring the piss out of people, and work with the school' token Bad-Ass, Dean Winchester.
1. No No no no I Did NOT Sign Up for This

Castiel was never one for scary things. Hell, he could barley stand the first five minutes of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ without retreating to his room, mumbling about reading that book he had been meaning to read for some time now. So when Gabriel and Balthazar forced him to go to their town's local haunted woods, Cas was not a happy camper.

"Gabriel, GABE- NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Cas struggled as his older brother picked him up and carried the dark haired teen and carried him out the front door of their small house.

"Come on, Cassie! It'll be fun!" The shorter blonde laughed as he pushed his brother into the waiting car, with Balthazar behind the wheel.

"Yeah, Cassie. I hear this place is awesome!" Balthazar wined, starting up the car.  
"Yeah, It'll be just as fun as getting my teeth pulled..."  
"That's the spirit!"

Cas folded his arm and sulked for the short drive over to this apparent "haunted woods." When they arrived, Cas timidly stepped out of the car, and followed his older brother and cousin, who walked toward the tarp covered structure where the patrons stood in line to buy the tickets for the night. They heard the blood curdling screams echoing up the hill, each scream made Cas jump, and step closer to the older boys.

"You'll be fine, Cassie," Balthazar stated, soothingly rubbing his younger cousin's back. Castiel groaned, looking toward the old greenhouse, which was the first place they needed to walk through before heading down the hill. Cas took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming fear that Cas knew hewould be exposed to. Gabriel walked up behind him, tapped his shoulder, and handed his brother his ticket. The older two walked around Cas, and the dark haired teen reluctantly followed. The trio walked through the red curtains that acted as a door to the green house. There was fog coating the floor, and various destroyed books and deer heads litter tables, and bookcases are falling apart. Fake insects and some real ones crawled over the old books. Gabriel took the lead, walking in front of the other two teens as they walked in between the tables toward an open box with an extremely large person dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"Hey, he's cute," Gabriel muttered, looking closer at the tall man, who then in turn leaned forward and yelled in the shorter blonde's face. Castiel jumped back, banging into the small wooden table that was standing behind him.

"Seriously? Must you hit on every guy you meet?" Cas gasped after standing back up.

"Only when they are as cute as this guy," Gabriel replied, winking.

Frankenstein's monster just glared at the trio, non verbally telling them to walk out the side door. They followed suit, and as they walked onto the path, Cas was sure he could hear laughing coming from the greenhouse.

The walk down the hill was anticlimactic. That was until they reached what looked like a wooden wall with pictures of maps and other school like items splashed with red paint. Gabriel picked up the piece of chalk that dangled from a string attached to the blackboard. He began to write his name as the board dropped, revealing a man with a rough voice in a mask that formed a distorted face. Castiel screamed, as Balthazar and Gabriel exclaimed "Awesome" simultaneously. Cas tried to compose himself, as the surly man laughed. Cringing, Cas took the lead in walking down the hill.

~~~  
At the bottom of the hill there was a classroom set up. A young girl, around Cas's age was dressed up as a teacher, her red hair put up in a bun, and black makeup under her eyes, and lines of fake blood dripping down her face.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Baggins. Welcome to Evil Spirits," the girl began, Gabriel smirked at her name choice. "We have a set of rules to follow: 1. Don't touch the spirits, and they won't touch you. 2. Hold onto this rope, it is your lifeline. Drop it and the spirits WILL get you. And finally, 3. No running. You will trip and fall. And we don't need that law suit. So have fun, and GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" the girl screamed, making the three of them flinch. Grabbing the rope, they continued on their way.

Cas wasn't having what one would consider a fun time. The rest of the walk contained a blonde girl wrapped up in spider webs screaming about how 'Arachne got her', there were also clowns, aliens (Gabriel made joke, asking them where their TARDIS was), a grave yard, and many other things.

Cas felt his heart banging in his chest as they passed a food truck where a projector shined on the white surface, revealing the movie _Chuckie_. Cas stood near the food stand and watched the screen for a couple of seconds. That is, until a smooth voice whispered in his ear, _"Scared yet?"_ Castiel fell forward, grabbing his sweatshirt as his heart continued to pound, and he started breathing heavily.

"Holy shit. Are you okay, dude?" A teen emerged, pulling off his mask. He was dressed up as a tree. Whose fucking idea was that?! The tree man crouched down in front of Cas, who turned around and looked up at him. He had short blonde hair, freckles covered his cheeks, and the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen.

"You all right dude?" The blonde asked, taking a closer look at Castiel's face, but not touching him.

"I- I'm," Cas stuttered, hypnotized by the blonde, tongue tying up.

"Cassie! You okay?" Gabriel said, finally realizing that his brother was on the ground. The shorter blonde bent over, looking at Cas.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cas replied, his eyes never moving from the tree man.

"Will you be okay?" The man asked, standing back up, and offering a hand to Cas. He accepted, and the tree man pulled teen back to his feet. Cas brushed off his jeans, and replied, "Yeah, I'll be all right."

"Great! You guys better go off, there is another group coming. Have fun," the trees man said, flashing a cocky grin before putting back on his mask and going back to the hiding spot. Gabriel tugged on Castiel's sleeve, who then followed the pair. For some reason, Cas couldn't get the blonde tree out of his head.

Cas's trance ended as they walked through the "Corn Maze for Blondes," which was only a straight line of corn stalks, leading up the hill.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad was it, Cassie," Baltazar added, turning to the youngest teen. Cas hummed in agreement.

"You stopped screaming afterr that food truck thing. I'd bet it was because of Dean Winchester. Somebody's got a crush!" Gabriel finished in a sing-song type of voice.

"What?! No! I don't even know Dean!" Cas stated defending himself

"Oh please, I saw the way you were lookin at him. It was practically eye sex," Gabriel laughed pulling a lolly pop out of his pocket. Castiel scoffed, and put his hands into his sweatshirt pockets.

Dean Winchester was... Let's say he just wasn't associated with Castiel, or his group of teens in the high school social ladder. Dean was the jock type, loved by all he girls, and even some boys. Always had a girl on his arm, a new one every couple of weeks. He had a rather large group of friends. The only time Castiel had ever spoke a word to Dean was when the blonde asked Cas to move out of the way when he was waiting for his language arts class.

He was nothing like a Castiel...

The runaway preacher's son, banished for choosing a the right to think freely, rather than conform to his father's homophobic views on life; who went to go live with his rebel brother, and cousin. Whose idea of a fun night is being able to finish an entire book within a couple hours. A guy with little to no friends, and his one relationship that barley became anything because the girl moved away within the first few weeks of their relationship. Why would anyone like Dean make sure Castiel is okay? Maybe it was their job, they wouldn't want a law suit, he guessed. Sure, Cas had felt something whenever he was around the blonde when he first moved hot Lawrence high school, but he had gotten over it, and thought of Dean as a typical jock who only cares about getting some action, in one form or another. It was some stupid crush most people get on the school's athlete. Cas sighed, his breath coming out like smoke.

The trio reached the top of the hill, and walked back over to the small chiminea that other patrons were gathered around, huddling for warmth.

"-Yes! Of course. We're always looking for new volunteers!" A woman with long blonde hair exclaimed, looking at the person who asked the question.

"Then my brother would love to do this!" Gabriel said, pushing Castiel forward.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, Castiel here would love to scare the piss out of people!"

"Balthazar, No!"

"Are you sure, sweetheart? It's a lot more fun when you actually work it," the woman told Cas, smiling sweetly. Oh, who could say no to a face like that?

"Okay. I'll volunteer," Cas mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Great!" The woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "My name is Mary Winchester, and Welcome to Evil Spirits!"

Oh God... Castiel just agreed to spend an entire month working with Dean Winchester...


	2. Welcome to the Nut House!

Cas showed up to the Winchester home, which was the house on the top of the hill, on Saturday around 5:30, the time that Mary gave him so she can do the whole 'introduction to the world of haunted attractions.' Gabriel dropped him off, and then proceeded to yell "GOOD LUCK," before driving off, laughing. The dark haired teen then walked up the porch, and after Castiel knocked on the front door, he knew this was a terrible idea. The sounds of rushed footsteps, and the squeak of the door revealed Dean, bed head and all.

"Hey, you're the kid from last night. What's up? Did you lose your phone or something?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"Uh- No. I'm here because-"

"Oh, hello Castiel," Mary said, standing behind her son. "Glad to know you show up on time, unlike some teenagers I know," she continued, glaring down at Dean.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna get ready now," Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and walking away from the door.

"Come on in, Castiel!" Mary continued, opening up the door so Cas could walk inside, then closed the door behind him. Cas walked down the narrow hallway that lead to the living room which looked like it had been through a tornado. There was a mattress in the middle of the floor, and two couches set up, one against the wall, and one blocking a fireplace. Each piece of furniture was littered with teenagers. There was a taller teen boy with chin length brown hair draped across one of the longer couches, two girls, one red head, one blonde, staring at a laptop screen, and final a lanky boy, sitting on the other couch reading what looked like a zombie survival book.

"Hey guys, this is Castiel, he's a new volunteer," Mary told the group of teens, arm resting on Cas's shoulders.

"Hey Castiel," they all replied.

"Castiel? That's an awesome name!" The red head exclaimed, finally looking up at the new arrival. "Wait, aren't you in my sociology class? You look really familiar..." She continued.

"Yeah, you have Ms. Milton, 1B right?" Cas said, looking at the red head.

"Yeah! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" the red head exclaimed, smiling. Dean reappeared from the bathroom in the hallway, toothbrush in hand.

"Hey, I'm Dean, the red head is Charlie, the blonde's Jo. The Sasquatch over there is Sammy, and the zombie guru is Garth," Dean said, pointing at each person he introduced.

"It's Sam. Only Dean and my parents call me Sammy," the Sasquatch named Sam stated, fianlly sitting up.

"Nice to meet you guys," Cas said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Wait, didn't you go through the haunt last night?" The blonde named Jo asked.

"Yah, I went with my brother and my cousin," Cas responded.

"Who is your brother?"

"Gabriel Novak"

"Oh, you're Gabriel's brother?" Sam asked, face perking up. "He's the guy that hit on me last night"

"Oh that was Gabriel? I didn't think you were his type," Charlie said, finally standing up onto the mattress.

"Gabriel doesn't really have a type, he's okay with whoever," Cas explained, and Sam nodded along.

"I thought your name was 'Cassie'," Dean asked, wiping his mouth with a towel, and rejoined the large group of teens.

"It's a nickname Gabriel and Balthazar gave me," Cas said, shrugging, placing his hands in the back of his jean's pocket.

"Balthazar?"

"My cousin. Gabriel and I are living with him."

"What about your parents?" Jo asked, looking sentimental.

"My mom died when I was 10, and... Let's just say, my dad isn't the easiest person to live with," Cas stated, looking anywhere but the group. "He's a preacher in our hometown, and we didn't really agree wih his views, nor he with ours. So we left."

"Holy shit, dude. I'm sorry..." Charlie said, face falling.

"It's all right, he was an asshole anyway. I don't miss him at all," Castiel threw a smile at the red head, who returned a sad smile.

"Okay, no more chick flick moments," Dean stated, clapping a hand onto Castiel's shoulder. "Let's show Cas the woods."

The group of teens, after putting on several layers of clothes (it gets really cold at night) toward a big blue barn.

"My dad used to fix up cars in here, but now we just use it for haunt storage, and a dressing room" Dean explained, throwing open the big white door, placing a pole to keep said door from slamming down onto people. The haunt held what Charlie called a cosplayer's paradise. Old moth eaten dresses, and capes were piled into bins, and wigs that held leaves were thrown in a bin beside the capes. Okay, maybe it was more like a cosplayer's nightmare. There were tables covered in spider web designed table cloths, mirrors around the back, attached to a dresser, and a couch near said dresser.

"We have a ton of costumes, and Ellen has the list of spots we need to fill," Sam said pulling out a chair at the mock dining room table in the center of the barn.

"Ellen?"

"My mom," Jo answered, walking over to the fridge in the far end of the barn.

"Ellen and our mom thought it would be a great idea to set this thing up every year. They got their friend Bobby to help with it too, but he mostly does the electrical work," Sam continued, throwing his feet up onto he table.

"Electrical work, my ass. Who do you think keeps all you crazy kids in order," a rough voice announced. Everyone turned toward the open barn door which now showed a gruff man, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Oh hey, Cas, this is Bobby. Bobby this is Castiel," Dean announced, standing behind Cas, who waved at the man.

"You were one of the screamers from last night. Nice to meet you Castiel," Bobby said, walking to where Cas was and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Cas said, shaking Bobby's hand.

"You can call me Bobby, and don't be a skakey, kid," Bobby laughed, slapping a hand on the dark haired teen's shoulder. "If there is anyone you should be afraid of, it's Ellen. She can be a real witch when you get on her bad side."

"Great..." Cas gulped, already regretting his decision to volunteer.

"She's only really bad on haunt nights, my mom is the same way. My mom may be all sweet and hugs the rest of

the year, but weekends in October, she scares me," Dean explained, shivering. "Hey speak of the devil!"

"Very funny, Dean. Whose this?" A women walked into the barn, with shoulder length brown hair, and a southern accent.

"Hello, I'm Castiel."

"He's new here," Jo said after gulping down half of a water bottle.

"Nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Ellen. Where would you like to be tonight?" The woman named Ellen asked.

"I- I don't understand..."

"He doesn't even know all of the spots, Ellen!" Sam exclaimed with an exasperated look on his face.

"No, it's all right. I walked through last night," Cas started.

"Great, what spot did you like?"

"I don't know. They all looked interesting..." Cas continued.

"How about I put you in the gilly suit. Dean you want to be the pirate and keep an eye on the newbie?" Ellen shouted over to Dean, who was flipping through one of those "Weird Places in the US" books.

"Sure, that sounds good," Dean answered, not even looking up.

"Okay, then get your ass moving and help him with the suit," Ellen snapped, causing Cas to turn and look at her with new fear.

"Yeah, I know," Dean calmly said, putting down the book and pulling out what looked like a pile of leaves from behind a couch. _'So that was the tree costume...' _Castiel thought as Dean pulled the pile of leaves over to him.

"Okay, so this is the gilly suit, I always love this one because you can scare the bejesus out of people without even talking," Dean explained, opening up the costume, which consisted of a pair of camp pants and a camp shirt with multiple leaves and vines attached. "There is a hood, but you have to wear a black ski mask underneath it," he continued, handing Cas the headpiece and the skin mask. Cas stepped into the paints, pulling them up over his jeans, and pulled on the camp shirt. The costume itself was very bulky, and a blush grew up onto his cheeks, self conscious of how reductions he must look.

"You look awesome," Dean smiled, causing Cas's blush to darken. Cas pulled the black ski mask over his face, it smelt weird. Cas scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"Yeah I know, it smells weird. It's better to keep the mask up until people are coming," Dean explained, sticking his hands in his back pockets. Cas nodded, pulling the mask back so it rested on his forehead.

"Okay, Cas. Ready to scare the piss out of some people?"

Dean and Cas were stationed over by a pond. Well, you could call it a pond. It was more like a large puddle, covered with pond scum. Dean had on an old fashioned pirate jacket, his face had black rings under his eyes, and fake blood splattered on his face, usual 'haunt makeup'. Saturday nights were usually busy, but for some reason, this night wasn't. This got the two teens talking.

"Sorry, Cas. This must be boring as hell for you," Dean said from his green plastic chair, looking over at Cas who was sitting on the make shift dock, his face uncovered from the old mask.

"It's all right. It's nice. Just sitting out here I mean," Cas responded, looking up through the trees, only getting a glimpse of the stars. Dean looked up as well.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice... So Cas, What do you like to do for fun? I mean, I see you around school. You don't really talk a lot."

"I'm not really social. I'm more of the 'stay at home and live on the internet' kind of person," Cas laughed.

"I thought you were that kind of guy," Dean smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Cas said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. I think you're a pretty cool guy, Cas."

"You keep on calling me Cas..." Cas muttered, finally looking down from the sky.

"You don't like to be called Cas?" Dean asked, looking at him.

"No, it's fine. My mom used to call me that..." Cas trailed off, turning his gaze to the ground. Dean's face fell. licking his lips, he adjusted himself in the hard, cold plastic chair.

"What was your mom like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Dean asked, shifting even more in his chair.

"No, it's all right," Cas said, looking up at Dean. "She was extremely kind. Your mom kinda reminds me of her. She was the type of person that everyone loves, and loved everyone." he smiled. '_She was the only person who could keep my dad from going of the deep end' _he finished mentally.

"How did she die?"

"Car crash. She got hit by a drunk driver."

"Shit, dude... I'm sorry," Dean said, not sure how to comfort the dark haired teen.

"Yeah, me too."

"My dad died a couple years ago," Dean admitted, playing with the end of his sleeves.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's all right, well not really, but yeah. My mom almost died in a fire when I was three, a faultly heater started it. She ended up getting out of the room before the heater blew up. My mom was shaken up by it, but my dad was furious. Kept on believing that someone wanted the fire to happen, and the police wrote it off as a fluke accident. It drove him insane, and it caused a really big strain on the family, mostly between him and Sam. They would fight all the time, and it drove Sammy to..." Dean trailed off, gazing off onto the path that lead to the bridge. He shook his head and continued,"Never mind. My dad also drank a lot, and he drank himself to death..."

"I'm really sorry, Dean..."

"Thanks Cas..."

Ellen decided to end the night at 10:30, seeing as no new groups decided to show up. Charlie, once again stationed as the teacher, walked through, collecting all of the other volunteers. She stopped though, right before where Cas and Dean were. They were talking about different kinds of music. Cas liked alternative, and punk music, while Dean was always fond of his mullet rock. Charlie smiled to herself, noticing how much happier Dean looked than his normal macho man persona he wore every day. Jo hopped out of the food truck, nearly running into Charlie, before they decided to break the moment, and let the two boys know they were done for the night. The boys collected their props, and followed the girls back into the barn.

Cas fumbled with his phone, his touch screen not reacting to his cold fingers. He had told Gabriel to come and pick him up at 11, the normal time where they would end for the night.

"Castiel? Are you calling your brother?" Mary asked, looking over Cas's shoulder.

"Yeah, I told him to pick me up at 11, but now..."

"You can stay the night with us. I'm sure everyone else won't mind," Mary smiled, and turned over her shoulder.

"Hey guys, would you mind of Castiel stayed the night!"

"Wait, I don't want to intrude..."

"It's no problem. It would be awesome to finally talk to you," Charlie smiled, one of the few that heard Mrs. Winchester's shout.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," Cas mumbled, turning his phone over in his hands.

"You can borrow stuff from me," Dean added, appearing behind Charlie. "You would probably fit in my clothes." Cas felt his face grow warm at even the thought of wearing Dean's clothes. But, against his better judgement, Cas nodded. After that exact moment, Gabriel decided to call him back.

"Hey Gabe... Yeah we ended already... No, I don't need a ride. I'm gonna sleep over."


	3. Sleepover!

After the group was make up free, and out of their bulky costumes, they grabbed a plate of food Mrs. Winchester had made, then decided to head back up the hill to the Winchester's house.

"You're gonna have fun, Cas," Charlie said, bouncing behind Cas, smiling brightly. "All we really do at these things is talk, play truths or dare, and barley watch some movies."

"Wait, you're staying over too? And Mrs. Wincheter is okay with that?" Cas asked.

"Course, Jo stays over every weekend too."

"I'm a close family friend, so they know nothing is going to happen," Jo said, walking beside Charlie.

"And I live here. My parents died in a car crash when I was younger, and Mrs. Winchester let me start living here," Charlie said, with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry..."

Charlie looked down, "It's all right. I like living with these weirdos." She punched Dean on the arm, who smiled.

"Yeah, and we like having this crazy one around," Dean said, wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulders, messing up her hair with his hand. Cas smiled. Maybe this was a better idea than he originally thought.

The group of teens piled into the house after Sam unlocked the front door. Jo walked ahead, and fell with a groan onto the mattress that covered most of the floor. Garth said goodbye, car keys in hand, because his mother wanted him home. Charlie sat on the large mattress on the floor, pulled over her laptop and opened it.

"Hey Cas, do you mind sleeping on the floor?" Dean asked, the last one to walk into the house.

"Oh shit, Cas. I'm sorry," Chalire said, looking up. "Jo and I normally share the bed, but you can have it if you want."

"No, it's all right. I can sleep on the floor."

"I was only gonna ask of you wanted to use a mini mattress." Dean said, walking behind the couch by the fireplace, pulling out a thin mattress. "Actually, you can take the couch. I'll take the mattress."

"I don't want to imp-"

"It's not a problem," Dean cut him off, fooling out the mattress, putting it between the larger mattress and one of the couches.

"I call the bathroom first," Jo said, grabbing her pair of sleeping pants and a white shirt, rushing off to the small bathroom in the hallway. All the others, minus Dean and Cas, did the same, lining up behind the closed door. Dean turned to Cas.

"Oh you need to borrow some clothes. Follow me."

Dean lead Castiel up the stairs and down the hall, to Dean's room. His room reflected the blonde exactly. Band posters over the wall, mostly older music. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and bed mostly made. Dean walked over to one of the brown dressers and pulled out a black t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

"I hope you don't mind an AC/DC shirt," Dean smiled, handing Cas the bundle of clothes.

"It's okay. I like AC/DC." Cas responded, looking at the clothes.

"Awesome. You can get changed in there if you want. I'll meet you down stairs," then Dean walked out of his room, closing te door behind him. Cas stood looking at the door for a few seconds before pulling off his jacket.

Cas could hear laughing when he walked down the stairs, a pile of his clothes in his arms, feet bare.

"No it was hilarious. I jumped out and scare the woman and she just farted! I didn't know that was possible!"

"I know dude. I heard her as 'Oh, I believe I just farted. I fart when I get scared,'" Jo laughed, mocking the woman's voice. Cas smiled, then walked back the small hallway to the group. Dean looked up at his arrival and smiled.

"So, Dean, Cas. Did you guys scare anyone tonight?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between his brother and the dark haired teen.

"Yeah," Cas said, sitting on the couch that had a pillow and a blanket.

"Yeah, Cas made one lady piss herself," Dean said, looking over at Cas with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was actually really fun," Cas smiled.

"Awesome! Now you're officially..." Charlie trialed off. "Wait! You have not been reborn!"  
"What?"

"You haven't gone through the Vagina!"

"The WHAT?!"

"That's what Charlie calls the claustrophobia bags. You know, those black bags that are filled with air, and you have to walk through them," Sam explained, sitting back up on the opposite couch.

"Yeah, you have to be reborn before you're an official member," Charlie beamed. "Do you think everything is still on?"

"No, Mom and Bobby shut off everything pretty quick," Jo said, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Damn."

"I can go through them tomorrow night," Cas said , looking over at Charlie.

"You're gonna work Sundays?"

"Not a lot of people work that night. It's mostly just me, Charlie, Sammy, and Jo," Dean said adjusting his blanket.

"Yeah, mostly because we are forced to do it," Jo said, half jokingly.

"I don't think Gabriel all care," Cas said scratching the back of his neck. "Just as long as my grades don't go down, he doesn't care what I do."

"How is he, as a brother I mean," Sam asked, looking over at Cas.

"He's okay. I guess. He's a great brother, but somedays I find it annoying when he puts fake rats in my backpack." Cas shuttered, remembering one day in third grade when everyone freaked out over the rubber mouse. Sam laughed, and Dean shot him a look.

"Oh shut up, Dean."

"I'm not saying anything," Dean said smiling. Cas rose an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Sam said, his face growing red.

"Sammy's gotta crush," Dean said in a sing song voice.

"DEAN!"

"Oh, cool," Cas said, smiling at the younger Winchester, who just stared blankly at him. "I don't know about Gabriel, but I know he just doesn't flirt with someone for no reason" that caused Sam's face to grow even more red. Charlie smiled.

"So what about you Cas? Any girl you like? Or boy, I don't care," Charlie asked, turning back to Cas.

"No, not really. And I don't really care about gender," Cas shrugged. "Just as long as you're nice, and I like your face, I don't care."

"Good philosophy," Jo nodded, making Cas smile. "Didn't you date Meg Masters?"

"Yeah, but we only dated a week before her father made them move. She was fun," Cassmiled, remembering the wavy haired brunette.

"She never liked Dean ad I for some reason. I think our fathers hated each other," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, so you guys were the ones he would talk about..." Cas whispered, remembering all too she'll how much Aistair would rant about the Winchester's, especially when he was drunk.

"Hey, how about we watch Rocky Horror?" Charlie suggested, changing the subject?

"No, we are never watching that again," Dean laughed.

"Why? Just be cases I said you should play Rocky?" Jo asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"I'll wear a pair of gold booty shorts only when hell freezes over."

"How about Nightmare before Christmas?"

"That we can do."

Cas situated himself underneath his blanket, relying down on the couch as Sam pulled out the old VHS and put the tape in. He fell asleep before Jack even got to Christmastown.


	4. Everything is not as It Seems

Cas woke up to the sound of door shutting. Not wanting to open his eyes, he groaned and rolled over, now facing the back of the couch.

"Hey, you guys back from the clinic?" Cas heard Charlie say, earning two grunts in response.

"I don't understand why you couldn't get the weekend dose. Benny was able to get it," Dean's voice said angerly.

"Benny has more days than I do. He's been clean an entire year," Sam's voice said, combined with the scraping of the chairs next to the island in the kitchen.

"It's still ridiclious. What places are open on Sundays?"

"Apparently the clinic."

Cas then decided to get up. He pushed the blanket from over his head, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Cas," Charlie said, looking up at the dark haired teen. Cas smiled in response.

"What's up?" His voice rasped, running his fingers through the mess tag is his bed head.

"Noting much. You hungry?" Dean asked. "I could run and get some bagels if you want."

"Bagels work."

"Okay. I know an egg bagel for Charlie, a poppy seed one for Jo." Jo raised her hand, thumbs up, at the statement. "Plain for Sam, as me. What do you want Cas?" Dean asked, picking up his keys back off the counter.

"Plain is fine."

"Nice and simple, love it," Dean said walking down the hallway toward the door. "I'll be right back." The door shut. Cas sniffled, and pushed the blankets off his legs, opting to stand up, and sit over near Sam who was fighting with a small plastic bottle with a small amount of pink liquid in it.

"What's that? If you don't mind me asking," Cas said, putting his elbows on the counter.

"Methadone."

"Methadone?"

"Yeah, I got mixed up in a bunch of bad stuff about two years ago. Got involved with a girl named Ruby who got me addicted to heroin. Guess I just wanted to piss off my dad," Sam laughed, with a sad look on his face. "We used to fight a lot, my dad and me. We had different ideas about my future. He wanted me to become a mechanic, "continue the Faimly Business," he used to say. But I wanted to become a lawyer.p, so I used Ruby to get out my rebellion, and she used me to sell off her drugs. But the drugs took over, I started stealing money and jewelry for my parents. I ran away from home a couple of times, I even stole one of my dad's shotguns once. But when he died, I really tired to straighten out, but I fell off the wagon a bunch of times. It wasn't until this year when I got a new set of friends, and started focusing more in school, that I started really getting better." He finished, walking over to the water cooler, and filled the bottle with water, and mixed it with the pink syrup. He then drank the methadone like a shot, cringing as he swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Sam..."

"It's okay," Sam smiled. "I got to meet a bunch of cool people at group. I met this one guy named Benny, he gets along more with Dean than me, but whatever. He used to be like me a couple years back, but now he's living with his kids again and is going back to school. It gives me something to strive for." They heard Mary's footsteps coming from den the stairs, and the group, minus Jo who was still pretending to sleep, looked down the hallway.

"Where did Dean go?" Shy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He went to go get bagels."

"Didn't you two go to the clinic today?" Mary asked, Sam nodding. "Why didn't you guys get them on the way home, smart one," Mary laughed, ruffling her son's hair.

"Yeah, we didn't think about that. Plus we didn't know what Cas wanted," Sam said, smiling up at his mother.

"Then why didn't you call him?"

"Uh..."

Mary smiled, shaking her head at her youngest son. She then walked to the fridge, pulling a banana off the metal tree to the left of the white doors. Jo stretched on the mattress her feet hitting Charlie's thighs. The blonde's groan was muffled by the blankets over her head.

"Ugh, I don't want to do the haunt tonight," she exclaimed, finally taking the blankets off her face.

"Yeah well, we're really scraping by tonight. We need everyone we can get," Mary said, opening the banana.

"Oh mom, Cas said he can do Sundays," Sam said, putting the methadone bottle in a cabinet, which contained more empty bottles.

"Really?! Great!" Mary exclaimed, hugging Cas, who was smothered by her blonde curls.

"It's not a problem. I don't really have anything productive to do on Sundays anyway," Cas said after Mary stood back up.

"I'm sure Ellen would be happy to hear that."

Then Cas's phone began to ring, playing an old Fall Out Boy song he loved. Cas jumped off the chair and rushed to answer it, it was Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?"

"_Nothing much, little bro. You need to get picked up now_?" Gabriel's voice asked from the small speaker in the phone.

"Um, I don't know. Mrs. Winchester, should my brother pick me up now?" Cas asked, pulling the phone away for his ear.

"It's up to you sweetheart. My boy's need to clean up the living room, and it's not even noon yet. You can do whatever you want," she said, throwing away her bannana peel.

"She said it's up to you," Cas said into the phone.

_"Yeah, I'm gonna pick you up now. We need to do a couple errands. We need more chocolate in the house."_Cas laughed, knowing how his brother was without chocolate._"I'll be there to pick you up in a couple minutes. I'll see you soon, Cassie. Love you." Gabriel then hung up. _

"Gabriel is coming to pick me up in a couple minutes, we have to do some running around," Cas said, as he begin to gather his things. "Thank you so much. For having me."

"It's a pleasure Castiel. You can stay as many nights as you want," Mary smiled as she walked over to hug Cas again. "I'll set you at 6:30."

"See you then," Cas smiled, waiting for Mary to go back up the stairs before walking into the small downstairs bathroom to change back into his clothes. After walking out of the bathroom, Dean's clothes folded in hand, Cas placed them on the couch he slept on, and started to tie his shoes. The doorbell rang.

"That was quick," Sam muttered and went to answer the front door. There was a shorter man standing in the middle of the front porch, who turned to look at Sam as he opens the thick door.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Castiel," the man said to Sam. "I'm Gabriel," he said smiling.

"Sam. Hold on, Cas is just tying his shoes," Gabriel's smile fell when Sam said the world 'Cas'. The dark haired teen then appeared behind the taller boy.

"Hey, Gabe."

"Hey, kiddo. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya, Sam. Tell Dean I said bye and see you tonight," Cas smiled at Sam, who returned the smile and nodded.

It wasn't until the two brothers got into the car that Sam shouted, "See you later Cas!" Then the black car drove up the driveway, and down the street.

"So how was it?" Gabriel asked, smiling at his younger brother.

"It was a lot more fun than I expected. Sam and Dgan are a lot cooler than I thought, too," Cas smiled, looking out the window.

It had been a while since Gabriel had seen his brother this happy, hell, he wasn't this happy even when he was dating that Master's chick. A soft expression formed over the blonde's face as he looked back to the road. It was only a short drive between the two households, and Gabriel didn't want to ruin Castiel's happiness by telling him about the phone call he received. That could wait for another day. Today, he was going to let his baby brother be a teenager for once in his life.

The front door slammed closed again, an irritated looking Dean came in, carring a big brown paper bag.

"Hey, where did Cas go?" Dean asked, putting the brown bag, and his keys on the counter. Charlie, Jo and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching some old episode of 'Star Trek'.

"His brother came to pick him up," Jo responded, not looking way from the TV.

"I thought he was working tonight."

"He is, but his brother wanted him home for a couple hours."

"Shit dude, he never got his bagel."


	5. I'm at a Payphone Trying to Call Home

apartment, and unlocked it. The two brothers walked inside, greeted by Balthazar, who was sprawled out on the couch reading some entertainment magazine.

"How was it?" He said, not even looking up as they entered the living room.

"It was a lot of fun actually. I signed on for the rest of the month," Cas smiled, taking off his shoes. "I'm gonna get my homework done, call me when we have to go to the store." Cas fled to his room.

Balthazar then sat up. "Did you tell him?"

"No I didn't."

"Gabriel!"

"He doesn't need to know yet. Our father only called this morning. Fucking bastard. He think he can just waltz back into our lives after what he did." Gabriel sneered, clenching his hands into fists.

"Father called?" Cas reappeared in the door frame, face as white as a sheet. Gabriel's face fell.

"Good going, Gabe," Bathazar sighed, shaking his head, the blonde glared at him.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he called. He wants to see us again."

"No!" Cas shouted, panic across his face as he began to shake. "No, I don't want to!"

Gabriel rushed over to his brother, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, Cassie. I told him off. I told him to leaves alone," Gabriel reassured him, and the statement helped Cas to stop shaking. Gabriel held his brother tighter. "It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you again." Balthazar gave him a sympathetic looks, which the blonde tried to smile to, with much fail. There was no way he was letting his father near Castiel again. Especially since the last time they saw their father over a year ago.

~(Flashback)~

Gabriel awoke to the sound of shouting. Sadly, this was normal, but this night the voices were different. The voices that were once his two older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, were replaced with an older voice, and one much younger. Gabriel stumbled out of bed, tripping over his comforter. When he resettled himself, he slowly walked to his door, creeping it open to see where the commotion was coming from. He saw his father, screaming at a young dark haired boy.

"I will not have a faggot as a son," Father roared as the boy flinched.

"But Father-"

"No Castiel. Do not even think of making up excuses. I know what you were doing with that boy. What have I told you about the homosexuals?" Father said, crossing his arms.

"That they will burn in the fiery pit," Castiel said, with a monotone voice.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Father yelled. "I do not want you burning in hell. I can cure you!"

"I don't need to be cured, Father. There is nothing wrong with me!" Castiel yelled, the loudest Gabriel had ever heard him speak. The teenager began shaking as he looked down and started to breathe heavily. Their father just stood there, looking at his youngest son. He then raised his hand, and slapped Castiel across the face with a loud crack. Gabriel rushed out his door, and stood in between his Father and baby brother.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Father asked, looking as if he had done nothing wrong.

"What the fuck, dad?" Gabriel shouted, staring daggers at his father. Cas looked up in awe at his brother, hand on his now red cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"I need to cure him," their father calmly said. "I will not let my son burn in hell."

"There is nothing wrong with him!"

"Yes there is! It's not natural, it's in humane!" Father roared.

"As inhuman as beating your own children." Gabriel said, causing silence throughout the room.

"Go to your room."

"What? No!"

"Gabriel, go to your room." Father yelled.

"Only if I can take Castiel with me."

"I'm not finished talking to him."

"Then I'm not moving," Gabriel said, crossing his arms. Father signed, but gave in.

"Fine, Castiel, go with your brother. But we are not finished talking about this." Father looked around Gabriel, to see Cas who looked really small behind his older brother.

"Come on, Cassie," Gabriel wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, and led the teen back into the blonde's room. Cas then walked over to the bed, sat down, the. Curled up into a ball, where his breathing picked up again. Gabriel walked over to the bed, sat down next to Cas and rubbed circles on his back. "Shh.. Sh. It'll be okay."

"No it won't," Cas's voice croaked. "It'll never be okay."

"Why do you say that? Has he hit you before?!" Gabriel was astonished.

"A couple times when you were away at college," Cas said, playing with the edge of one of Gabriel's blankets.

"Oh, that's it," Gabriel hopped up off the bed, and grabbed his cellphone and started typing in a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Balthazar. I'm going to ask him if we can crash at his place for a while," Gabriel said, listening to the phone ring, waiting for their cousin to pick up. "Come on, man. Pick up."

"Wha- who's zis?" A British voice said, clearly just waking up.

"Hey, Balthazar. It's Gabriel. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can Castiel and I live with you for a couple days?"

"Of course. Why, might I ask?" Bathazar's voice asked, Gabriel can hear him shifting to sit up.

"Long story, I'll tell you when we get there, which should be soon. We're leaving as soon as we get our stuff packed up."

"Billy~!" A feminine voice called on the other side of the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to my cousin, love. Nothing to worry about." Bathazar answered the voice.

"Billy?" Gabriel asked with a laugh.

"She couldn't pronounce my name."

"Okay, Billy. See you soon," Gabriel hung up and opened his closet and began searching for a bag.

"Wait, are we really leaving?" Castiel, now sitting up on the bed, asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Of course. We'll get your stuff after dad goes back to his room."

"But... What about college?"

"You are a hell of a lot more important to me than college. I can take a leave of absence. I don't think my professors will care," Gabriel said, piling his clothes into the bag.

"But what about my school?"

"I'll sign you up for the school in Lawrence. I'm old enough to become your legal guardian. Your senior year should be fun, and you shouldn't have to spend it in this hell hole." Gabriel zipped up the bag, placing it back on the floor. Cas continued to play with the blankets.

"I would like that," Cas whispered.

Father was asleep when the two brothers packed up the black car Gabriel had bought a few months before hand. Before they left, Gabriel took the time to write out a letter to their father, telling him they were leaving, using very choice words, and language that the older boy knew his for her would cringe at. Smiling as he closed the door, he walked back to the car and hugged his brother one more time before they got into the car, and drove away.

The arrived at Balthazar's apartment within an hour. Castiel was the one who knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by their blonde cousin.

"Hey you two. How are you?" He asked. Cas just smiled, looking down at the ground. Bathazar noticed his now dark cheek, and looked to Gabriel, hoping for an explanation. 'Later,' Gabriel mouthed. Balthazar invited them inside, picking up thrown articles of clothing, some feminene.

"Please tell me that girl isn't here still..." Gabriel said, looking at his play boy cousin.

"No, told her I had a family emergency and she left quite quickly. She forgot these," he answered, holding up the bundle of clothing. " Cassie, you can take my bed, and yes I changed the sheets," Balthazar said, cutting Gabriel off before he could ask. Cas nodded and made his way into one of the rooms, since the other two were used as storage. "Okay, explain. Now." Balthazar turned to the older Novak, arms crossed.

"Apparently our father is more of a dick that we thought," Gabriel said, sitting on the couch. "He's been beating Castiel ever since I left for college this year. Apparently, he caught Cassie with some guy, doing what, I don't know, he wasn't really talkative in the car. But dad started screaming at him, and I saw him slap Castiel" Gabriel out his face in his hands and sighed. "I just don't know what to do..."

"We'll you can say with me as long as you need to, Gabe," Balthazar smiled, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Thanks, man. It means a lot. Really."

From that day on, the two Novak brothers started living with Balthazar.


End file.
